


FIC: This is Not Our Child

by jagnikjen



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 22:23:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1619117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jagnikjen/pseuds/jagnikjen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marian contemplates baby Seth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	FIC: This is Not Our Child

The baby grunted and cooed from his place on the other cot. Marian glanced in his direction and sighed.

She'd just denied that he was their child, but he could have been. Should have been.

Moving to the baby, she picked him up and smiled. He was a happy little thing, healthy, beautiful. Longing expanded her chest, anger constricted her breath.

Had Robin not gone in search of glory, they'd have been married by now. Might have had two or three babies of their own.

Damn him.

The creak of the door and silence. Robin. 

This was not their child.

~ Fin ~


End file.
